Nasty Naughty Boys
by DieheartDallas
Summary: ok.. So I had a really naughty dream last night with these 3. And I thought it would make a great story especially since I'm obsessing over both Dallas and Undercurrent. I did add a little bit more to the story. The dinner didn't happen in my dream. haha ;) I hope you enjoy!


She was up stairs finishing her makeup and putting on her earrings. She had her hair up tight with a clip. And she was wearing a short black dress with a black scarf. Harris said he was having a friend over and she wanted to look her best. Even though she was beautiful without all the makeup at least that's what Harris told her. She looked into the mirror as she finished putting on her eyeliner. As Harris walked in. He wrapped her arms around her waist. "You look beautiful my darling. Don't look at yourself like that." She smiled and turned to kiss him. He returned the kiss. For a minute they go lost in each others love. He started to lift her dress up when he heard the doorbell ring. He pulled away. " that must be our guest." He smiled and turned to walk away. She turned off the light and walked out behind him. She stayed at the top of the stairs as he opened the door. She remember the voice as he walked in. She saw him standing there. He was so handsome and charming as he was the first time she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Harris and him talking. She started to walk down stairs, she held onto the railing hoping she wouldn't faint. She walked down and stood beside Harris. She grabbed his hand so she wouldn't fall over. He turned to him. "This is my wife Ann Ryland." "Hi." She shook his hand. She was thinking maybe it wasn't him. But when Harris said his name she knew it was. "Darling this is Mike Aguayo. We used to work together." She felt weak at the knees. She cleared her throat. "You worked with Mike?" "Yes. Before you and I met, he was my helped in the islands. One of my biggest contributors as well." She turned to mike. "Hello Ann. It's been a long time. Hasn't it?" " yes I guess it has." She could feel she was blushing. "Wait you to know each other?" Harris asked with a confused look on his face. "Yes darling. We met in Puerto Rico. It was years before you and I met." Mike smiled at her. "We were lovers. Right Renee?" Harris looked confused and turned to Ann." Is that true." " yes Harris. But it was years before we met. And as you can see nothing came of it." "Except a couple of hot sinful nights in paradise." Mike responded with that charmed look that she feel in love with years ago. "We'll this is one small world. My wife and my worker met and where lovers. This is crazy." Ann turned to him. " so you're not mad?" "Of course not. It was years ago. But I would like to hear about the name change Renee." He winked at her as he slipped his arm around her waist. They all laughed as they walked into the dining room. Ann held onto Harris' arm as they walked into the dining room. She knew thy I was going to be a long and interesting night. And she was right.

They sat around the table as dinner was being served. Harris poured them a glass of red wine. And looked to Ann. " so darling. Tell me how did you to younger lovers met." She smiled and looked at Mike. He started talking. "It's kinda funny. See back then I was a cop. And I served two years in the State Penn. after I got out I moved to Puerto Rico and became an ex cop. One of my friends had a club that I started working at. And I was approached by Carlos Rivera. He was one of the richest men in The islands. He told me he'd give me a quarter of a million dollars to have an affair with his wife. Later I found out that Renee was his wife. Actually his step mother. I didn't realize I was being played by Carlos." Harris turned to Ann." You were married before." "Yes." There was a shameful look in her eyes. " haha. This is. Getting interesting. So what else did my wife do." She looked confused at him. " Harris. How are you not furious with me?" He took her hand and ran his hand over her diamond ring. "Darling. I love you. I could never stay mad at you." He kissed her and turned to mike. " so mike. Tell me more." Mike smiled at Ann and took a sip of wine. "So Carlos gave me half of the money and I found Renee at a club. If I remember we were at a fundraiser to raise money for aids. And I saw her playing at the table. She was so beautiful like a goddess and an angel. She was so flawless. I walked over and introduced myself. But as I recall she wanted nothing to do with me. In fact. Renee. Sorry Ann. What is it that you said to me? Something about a cat." Sh smiled. "I told you to get a cat. 'Cause that was the only pussy you where getting that night." They laughed. Harris turned to Ann. "My have you changed." Mike set down his wine glass. "Mmm she was a pistol. She was a wild one. In fact she asked me if I liked bitches. She was wild." Harris laughed and raised his glass. "A toast. To the two most important people in my life. My beautiful wife and a friend who helped me start my career. I never could have done this without either one of you. And two friends finding each other again." Mike smiled. "I'll drink to that. I'll drink a lot to that." He winked at Ann. They all drank and sat around the table talking and laughing. They where still laughing and drinking when dessert was served.

After dinner they went robot the living room. They sat down and Harris wrapped his arm around Ann." So tell me Mike. Did you have an affair?" Mike smiled. "Well. Yes we did. In fact the first time she came to me. The second time we were at the beach at her beach house. And the third time I was at her house." Harris laughed. "Three times? Oh my god. Anne you are a bad girl." He looked to mike. "So did you get the money." He looked at Ann. "Sadly no. I was sadly setup. Carlos. Ann's actually husband was killed by Carlos. His son. Carlos was giving me the money and he tried to kill me. And guess who saved my damn life. Ann came in with a fun and shot Carlos three my hero." He smiled at Ann. "Thank you Ann." She smiled. "You're welcome Mike. You actually got me away from him. And I thank you for that." "You know. I would love to know why you changed your name Renee." "After I left Puerto Rico I moved to Texas and I changed it because I was afraid of the police coming after me. I killed a man. I thought I could have been put away for that. And by that time I met this guy and had falling in love." Mike smiled. "I get it. But I thought you were a Ewing." " I was. I divorced this guy and married Bobby Ewing. Then divorced him and married the love of my life again. And I couldn't be happier." She smiled and kissed Harris. Mike smiled. "Well, you to look very happy. Harris you are a lucky son of a bitch to have he. I loved every minute I had with her. I would give the world to have her again." Harris smiled. "Yes Mike. I consider myself a very lucky man." They sat around the living room telling more stories and drinking more. Right before Mike was about to leave. Harris stood up. "Hey Mike. You said you would give anything to have Ann again." Mike turned fast. "Yeah." "Well since you two know each other so well. And I love you both. Why don't we head up stairs." Mike and Ann both looked surprised. "You up for it honey. " Harris said to Ann. "Yeah. " and with that the three of them where heading up stairs to share a night full of passion and sin together.

As they walked up stairs she starts to think of both these men the man she spent time with in paradise. The sin they shared. And the man she was married to. All the passionate nights they had together. All the special moments in their life. Their wedding, the birth of their daughter. The heartbreak they both shared. Now she was spending the night with both those men. As they walked into their room Harris started to unbuckled his pants while mike started kissing the back of her neck making his way down to her shoulders. Mike pulled the clip out of her hair and let her hair charade down her back. He started to unzip her dress while he still kissed her neck. She moaned as he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She was wearing a black lace bra and a black lace thong. He removed her bra and picked her up. He sat her on the edge of the bed. Harris watched as mike did his wife. He could feel himself getting hard. The passion that Mike and Ann had been exquisite. Mike kissed her neck making his way down her chest. He kissed her breasts and moved quickly down her stomach. He got to her waist and moved her legs apart. He started to breath on her. It was turning her on like no other. He started to remove her thong with his teeth. He removed it and started to luck her. He licked her sensitive area continuing as she moaned. She moaned and grabbed at the sheets as he licked her. He could tell it was driving her wild. He started to rub her moving slow and then moving faster and faster until he was inside her. His finger moving inside her as she moaned. He could feel himself getting hard but he kept moving. She screamed his name and grabbed at the bed as she came. She came all over him. He pulled his fingers out of her and our them up to her mouth. She opened her mouth as he place his finger in. She sucked herself off of him, she then came in and kissed her. He kissed her and whispered in her ear." You're welcome my darling Renee." He kissed her on the nose and got up off of her. He walked over to Harris who was standing there motionless as he watched Ann breathing. She was laying there catching her breath. Harris couldn't wait to take her.

Harris walked up to his beautiful wife. She was laying on the bed. She was finally calm down and her breathing settled down. She smiled when she saw Harris climb on top of her. He smiled at her and kissed her. "We'll I guess it's my turn to fuck you." He winked and started to kiss her neck. He moved down her body making his way to her chest. He moved to her breasts and grabbed one in his mouth. He started sucking on her breast until her nipples hardened. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his back. She could feel herself getting wet as he continued to suck her breasts. He moved to the other one and did the same. He slowly moved down her body and kissed her stomach. He moved to her hips and spread her legs. He slowly started rubbing her waiting for her to moan before pushing in. He slowly pushed in her. Moving slow letting her feel every move he made slow inside her. Her breathing became harder as he started to pick up the pace. She moaned and started to scream his name as he pushed deeper in. She wrapped her legs around him pushing him deeper in. "Harder...harder" she said between each breath and moan. He moved faster and pushed harder until he hit her spot. He moved in and out three times on her spot until she came. She dug her nails into his back as she came. Her body shook as she did. And she screamed his name. Mike was standing over by the dresser drinking a cold glass of bourbon as he watched the married couple. He could feel himself getting hard again. And the next time he wanted to actually be in her. He couldn't wait. He watched as Harris enjoyed that beautiful women.

She laid the motionless as she recovered from yet another passion and intense orgasm from not only her husband but her old lover. She was getting tired but she knew neither one of them were done. She watched as the two guys stood their lusting over her as she calmed down. Her heart was beating so fast and he couldn't wait for them again. She sat up and look at the boys. Harris smiled and started talking. "Anne which one of us do you want in the front and which one do you want in the back. It's all up to you." She smiled and stood up. She was weak at the knees and could barely stand. But she knew she'd soon be in both of their arms. She walked up to mike. "I want my lover in the back." She out her hands on his chest as she turned to Harris her hands fell below his waist. "And I want my husband in the front." She moved her back against Mike as he put his hands on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms back around his waist slowly pushing him in her. He pushed in her right spot and slowly moved up and down pushing in deeper and deeper. She started to moan as Harris grabbed her breasts and rubbed them. He came up and kissed her. She started breathing harder as Mike pushed deeper and Harris started to rub her sensitive area. She moaned as Harris rubbed faster and soon knelt on the floor and started to lick her. She threw her head back and rested on Mike's chest. She felt so weak and was happy that Mike was holding her up. Harris started to stand up and slowly pushed in from the front. She screamed as he pushed deeper and harder. Soon all that was heard was her moaning and screaming as the guys pushed deeper in her. She felt so weak she wanted to fall but she felt she was coming soon and wanted both the boys to make her come. She threw her arms around Harris' neck as he pushed deeper in her. It took all the strength she had to keep standing. She started to shake as she came. She screamed both their names as she came. All that was heard was the breathing, screams and moans of her. And soon after the guys came too. Mike slowly pulled out and kissed her neck. " There you go Renee." He stayed against her. He could feel her shaking and knew if he walked away she would fall. Harris too slowly pulled out and kissed her on the lips. " That's my bad girl." She laid her head against Harris' chest. As she tried to catch her breath. Harris walked over to the bed and laid her down, he laid beside her and Mike laid on the other side. They were both spent and knew she couldn't go again either. "So, how did you like that." Mike said as he stroked her arm. "Oh... My...God..." was the only thing she could say and that was between breaths. She turned her back to Harris and let him wrapped his arms around her. She turned to Mike and put her hands on his chest. " My two boys.. Can you two hold me tonight?" Harris kissed the back of her neck which was wet with sweat. " Yes my dear." Mike kissed her forehead. "Yes.. I will stay tonight." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. The two guys were wrapped around the women they both loved. And she was spending the night with her husband who she adored and her old lover that she never stopped thinking of. It was truly one hot and sinful night in Texas. Right before she fell asleep she thought of what she did. She smiled as she felt both the boys wrapped around her. And she fell asleep to the two loves of her life in the same bed with her.


End file.
